How It All Began
by TercesTardis
Summary: A oneshot about Susan and the Doctor leaving Gallifrey, written for the 53rd anniversary! Happy birthday, Doctor Who! And yes, Clara Oswald is featured. Please read and review!


**Hi, everyone! This fanfiction is in honor of Doctor Who's anniversary! To many more years of chasing pepper pots!**

 **OK, so this is a short one-shot about The Doctor leaving Gallifrey with Susan, and, yes, it also features Clara! So, anyway, enjoy! And, again, I want to say *deep breath* OMGYESTHISISFORYOUDOCTORWHO! *deep breath***

 **OK, I'm done fangirling now. Enjoy!**

 **Oh, I almost forgot. I am currently on hiatus from writing** ** _anything_** **, but this was prewritten in preparation for this day, waaay back in July. :-)**

 _Our destinies are in the stars, so let's go search for it!_

 _-First Doctor_

"Quickly, child!" the old man said, walking briskly across the shiny white floor.

"But Grandfather!" the dark-haired young woman with him exclaimed. "Alarms are ringing! They're looking for us!"

"I know that, Susan, that is why we must hurry!" the man firmly took the hand of the girl.

"But what if they catch us?" she asked.

The man glanced at her, a mischievous sparkle in his old eyes, hinting excitement and fun underneath. "They won't."

Susan grinned. It was fun, going with her grandfather. He wasn't like the other Time Lords. He was exciting.

The pair heard footsteps thumping. They rushed to a door marked _Repair_.

Susan and the old man burst into the room. It was a room full of TARDISes.

"Which one will we get, Grandfather?" questioned Susan, as she eyed the rows of TARDISes that were lined up.

"This one," the man replied decisively. He walked to it, but then he heard a voice, merely a whisper.

"No," the voice breathed. "No. That will never do. Get the one beside it."

There was something about that voice that was so persuasive and so hypnotic, so he began to unlock the TARDIS the voice specified, and Susan had already entered when he heard a thumping of footsteps. "Doctor!" a female voice called. "Doctor!"

The Doctor looked up. A young lady, with brown hair and eyes, was running to them, breathless.

"Yes?" he asked impatiently. "What is it? What do you want?"

"Sorry, but you're about to make a very big mistake," the girl said solemnly.

When the Doctor remained silent, she continued, "Don't steal that one, steal this one," she grinned, leaning on the the TARDIS she indicated. "The navigation's a bit knackered, but you'll have a lot more fun."

Susan poked her head out to see what was happening and looked at the girl in surprise. "Who are you?" Susan asked.

The girl smiled mysteriously. "Clara. Most people just call me Clara. Like you call yourself Susan instead of Arkytior."

The Doctor looked at her suspiciously. "Why should I listen to you?"

"Because you should," Clara said, giving him a hopeful, if mischievous, stare with her dark brown eyes. Eyes that reminded him of Susan's and his. Eyes longing for adventure and mystery and friendship and trust.

"All right all right," The Doctor said. "If you insist." He began to unlock the TARDIS Clara specified.

"Doctor, before you go, I want to say something." Clara said.

The Doctor and Susan looked attentively at her. "Yes?"

Clara grinned. "Run. Run, you clever boy, and remember me."

She rushed off, and a hiss was head. It belonged to the voice that tempted the Doctor to steal the other TARDIS.

"She was quite strange," Susan commented.

The Doctor stared at where Clara had gone for a moment, then spoke again. "No matter," he said. "Are you ready to have fun, my dear?"

 **So, yes, that's it! Concerning Clara's dialogue, I know the "navigation's a bit knackered" part of her dialogue was part of the show, but I also wanted to give her original dialogue, too. Hence, the additional dialogue. Besides, it would be a too short one-shot anyway.**

 **Also, when I watched Susan Foreman in the few episodes of the First Doctor I endured, she was portrayed as a** ** _very_** **panicky girl who was forever screaming. I wanted to show that, but I didn't want her to be as panicky as the show showed. (Seriously, watch the classic who episodes with Susan in it. She has enough screaming for her and Barbara.)**

 **And, lastly, guess who the guy who whispered is. Hint: Think back to "The Name of the Doctor". Who else jumped into the Doctor's time stream?**


End file.
